


Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me

by rafaelbaseball



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Trumper Barba, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, face fucking, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelbaseball/pseuds/rafaelbaseball
Summary: This isn’t his usual scene, far from it. Rafael would normally rather be caught dead than out and about under flashing neon lights with a bass line pounding from speakers on the ceiling. Tonight’s different, though, it’s special. He doesn’t feel like himself, is trying not to be. There’s something incredibly liberating about that.





	Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me

It’s just past ten when Rafael makes eye contact with him from across the bar.

This isn’t his usual scene, far from it. Rafael would normally rather be caught dead than out and about under flashing neon lights with a bass line pounding from speakers on the ceiling. Tonight’s different, though, it’s special. He doesn’t feel like himself, is trying not to be. There’s something incredibly liberating about that.

His outfit had been deliberately chosen: tight black jeans paired with an even tighter black Henley. The buttons have been left unbuttoned, of course, to allow for a peek of a dusting of chest hair. The leather jacket is what really brings it all together, he thinks, there’s even lime green lining on the inside of it, that small hint of flair is exactly what he’d needed and why he’d bought the jacket in the first place. This is the first time he’s worn it outside of the apartment, it’s the perfect piece to cover up the slight swell of his belly, even if most days he doesn’t care so much about that. These boots, too, are new to the streets of the city, and they’re a little too clean to really fit with the rest of his ensemble but Rafael had made an exception. 

It’s not like he’ll be paying much mind later to what’s left on his body anyway. 

He’s been hit on no less than six times in the past half hour. One man, who’d reeked terribly of booze, had even grabbed his ass, earning him a slight twist of a wrist as Rafael had shoved him away. That’d earned a “fuck you” and a push back but aside from that little incident and the possible bruise forming at his hip from slamming against the bar top, the evening hasn’t been so terrible. His scotch in hand is his fourth, all but his first had been free, courtesy of those other guys who’d done their best to try it with him. None of them had succeeded. 

Rafael has been looking for a particular type of man tonight, one who looks like he might be able to satisfy any given desire Rafael begs for, and it’s one glance at the doorway that lets him know he’s found just that.

Silver temples gleam even under the dim lights as Rafael’s walking fantasy locks eyes with him and starts to make his way through the crowd. Even just the slightest hint of a smile forms dimples at the corners of his mouth, his gaze is intense, his eyes the most brilliant shade of blue Rafael’s ever seen, and the way he moves--like poetry in motion. Rafael’s heart beats harder in his chest. 

He finishes off the last of his scotch by the time the man approaches Rafael. Dressed simply in a white v-neck and blue jeans, he flashes a charming smile, casually leaning an elbow against the bar and looking Rafael over with unabashed appreciation.

“Need another?” he asks, gesturing at the empty class. 

Rafael shrugs. No use fueling the obviously present ego, not if for as long as he can help it. “I won’t decline.”

“Good. I’m Sonny.” 

Sonny lifts a finger to flag a bartender and is immediately attended to, much to the audible dismay of one of the men Rafael had rejected earlier, who’s still been awkwardly lingering beside him for the past half hour. Within minutes, a fresh glass of scotch, top shelf, has appeared in front of Rafael to accompany Sonny’s beer, import. 

“Does the drink earn me the right to know your name?”

Rafael smirks, taking a long, slow sip of his beverage before attentively setting the glass down then finally tilting his head back to look up at Sonny. They’ve somehow managed to inch closer to each other, Sonny’s knee is practically between his legs, and it’s only been all of five minutes. This is the one, he thinks, this is definitely the one. “Rafael. My name’s Rafael.”

“Rafael. Anyone ever told you that you’re fucking gorgeous?”

“You make confessions with that mouth?”

A burst of laughter escapes from deep within Sonny’s throat, briefly shattering a carefully developed Cool Hand Luke persona that Rafael finds both tantalizing and distinctly annoying. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He tilts his head and leans in close so his lips brush over Rafael’s earlobe. “I do other things with this mouth, too. In case you were interested.”

Rafael can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine and he lets out a soft gasp as goosebumps rise on his skin. His breathing has sped up, he can feel his chest rising and falling faster, he needs to find control. Swallowing hard, he takes a small step back, lifting his chin up in defiance that doesn’t really exist within him. “I look that easy, do I?”

“No.” Sonny shakes his head, looking sincere. “I just want you that badly.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“What better way to learn?”

He’s slick, Rafael will give him that. 

“You know, most people at least offer to buy dinner first.”

“I bought you that drink.”

Rafael purses his lips, reaching again for his drink then sucking it dry in two swallows. Smacking his lips together, he gives his empty glass a little shake in front of Sonny’s face before handing it to one of the passing bartenders. “You’re going to have to work a little harder than that.”

There’s a brief silence between them until Sonny nods, as if he’s determined exactly how to rise to that challenge and hell, it’s not like he’s really going to have to try. Rafael has no intention of spurning him this evening, this is exactly what he’d come here for, after all. It’s what Sonny follows up with that admittedly surprises him.

“Dance with me.”

Rafael blinks, unsure if he’d heard correctly, though it’s not as if it’s an outrageous request within the walls of a club and music blasting from all around them. Dancing would certainly be easier than carrying on this conversation.

“What?”

Sonny extends his hand between them, watching Rafael expectantly. “Dance with me.”

It’s tempting to say no, to come up with any excuse he can. He doesn’t know how to dance, he doesn’t think he can keep up after all the scotch he’s had, he doesn’t want to put Sonny’s feet at risk, anything; but Sonny would see right through all of that, Rafael is sure of it. So instead, perhaps against his better judgment, he takes Sonny’s hand and follows him out to the dance floor.

It’s packed there, all around them are mostly men and some scattered women lost to the rhythm the DJ provides them, some of them with their eyes closed and others with enormous grins on their faces like they’ve been waiting all week to be here. Maybe they have. Rafael has. A train of men and women pass by them, one of the men wearing a rainbow-colored sash that simply reads “Pride to Be,” all of them whooping and laughing and Rafael is happy for their celebration until one of the girls throws a handful of glitter in the air. 

It gets all over his jacket, it’s in his hair and his lashes and his mouth, and Rafael very nearly turns to follow them when a hand on his cheek gently guides him to look back at Sonny, whose eyes have grown unexpectedly tender. Rafael feels himself relax, he melts into the embrace of the arm Sonny’s wrapped around his waist and thinks maybe he could lose himself to this, too.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Sonny says. His hand moves from Rafael’s cheek up to thread fingers through Rafael’s hair as they start to move together. Sonny tugs Rafael’s head back just slightly, baring neck that he grazes teeth over without any word of warning at all. It makes Rafael whimper, a tiny sound drowned out by the music, but it vibrates in his throat and he can feel Sonny smile against his skin.

The kiss that follows comes suddenly, it earns Sonny a moan that seems to send an electric shock transferring between their bodies. It urges Sonny to pull Rafael closer, their bodies grinding as the bass reverberates through them and their kiss deepens. Sonny’s fingers find Rafael’s hair again and he grins as Rafael’s lips travel down across the line of his jaw, down his neck and over his Adam’s apple. He can’t help but let out a laugh as the tip of Rafael’s tongue traces over the edge of his collarbone, it’s a sound Rafael prefers to the music a hundred times over. When Rafael looks back up at him with wide, wanton eyes, Sonny’s gaze softens. There are traces of glitter on Sonny’s lips now lips that are wet and pink and swollen. Rafael thinks it’s a hell of a view. 

It’s only when Sonny’s wandering hands slide over the growing bulge in Rafael’s jeans that Rafael tenses, taking gentle hold of Sonny’s wrist. “Hey, now. I get my kicks above the waistline, sunshine.” Pausing, he shrugs a conceding shoulder. “In public, anyway.”

Sonny grins, brushes his fingertips over the swell of Rafael’s cheek and day-old stubble. “I meant what I told you,” he says. “You’re gorgeous, and I do want you. Even if it’s only like this for the rest of the night.”

If not for the music, Rafael thinks Sonny might have heard his heart thumping in his chest. He wonders whether this man, this exceptionally bright and beautiful and spirited man he’s met tonight, is always this bold or if maybe he’s taking the challenge to _work for it_ very much to heart. 

Either way, the choice is simple. 

Glancing at the back of the club where there’s blessedly no line in sight for the restroom, Rafael takes Sonny’s hand and begins to guide him through the crowd. 

“Have you done this before? Fooled around with a stranger in a club bathroom?”

“No,” Sonny says. “But I’m sure as hell not about to miss out on a chance with you.”

It might have sounded sleazy coming from anyone else but from Sonny, it’s somehow earnest, which seems so out of place for where they are and what they’re here to do. Rafael doesn’t mind. 

The bathroom is empty when they walk in, save for one guy who’s just finished washing his hands and gives them both a knowing smirk before strutting out without a word. Maybe it’s not so unusual, Rafael thinks, even as his nerves start to gather at the prospect of undressing under the stark fluorescent lights above them. Sonny seems to sense his unease because he takes Rafael’s hand, squeezing reassuringly. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Sonny says. “Seriously, if you want to go back out there and just dance or have another drink or go somewhere else and talk, we can do that. Hell, if you want to just ditch me altogether, you can do that, too.”

That helps put a smile back on Rafael’s face, it helps to ease some of the tension from his shoulders, and he shakes his head. “No. I’m doing this thing where I try something new, I’ve just decided.”

Sonny narrows his eyes. “So am I the something new or is the doing this in a bathroom the something new?”

“Can you just shut up and kiss me now?”

Rafael doesn’t have to ask twice. Sonny takes his other hand, leading him back toward one of the larger stalls, only letting their lips part a couple times just to make sure they clear the door. Truth be told, Rafael isn’t entirely sure what to expect or what the plan is or what they might do. All he really knows is he likes how soft Sonny’s lips are and wouldn’t mind terribly if they were to find another part of his body to entertain.

As it turns out, Sonny has followed the same train of thought, his fingers already deftly working at Rafael’s belt buckle and undoing the zipper to his jeans. “You can get your kicks in here, right, _sunshine_?”

“Hilarious,” Rafael deadpans, shimmying his hips to help Sonny get the jeans off. The damn things really are far too tight but frankly, he likes the way his ass looks in them and a good number of other people in the club, Sonny included, hadn’t seemed to disagree. He frowns when Sonny doesn’t respond and is prepared to make a snappy comment until he catches the way Sonny’s staring up at him. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so-- It’s nothing.” Sonny lets out a soft sigh, his gaze flickering between Rafael’s eyes and the cock that stands at full attention in front of him. There’s already precome pooling at the tip. Sonny’s tongue flicks out to lap at it, eliciting a surprised gasp from Rafael. He does it again, again, then takes Rafael’s head between his lips, sucking lightly then bringing one hand to wrap around the shaft. 

Rafael watches with wide eyes, his jaw dropping at how gorgeous Sonny looks on the ground like this, eyes closed and taking him in his mouth. Sonny’s hand begins to move slowly up and down, stroking him as he takes Rafael deeper, moaning around him and sending vibrations up the length of Rafael’s spine. Rafael lets his head fall back against the stall, holding himself up with one hand and the other finding its ways through Sonny’s hair. There’s glitter there, on Sonny’s cheek, on both of them, but under the lights, it makes Sonny look almost ethereal. 

It’s involuntary when Rafael thrusts into Sonny’s mouth, he doesn’t mean to do it but god, the wet heat surrounding him has his head spinning. Sonny pulls back a little to run his tongue up Rafael’s length then takes him back in his mouth, deep enough for Rafael to feel his dick hit the back of Sonny’s throat. 

It’s not fair, Rafael thinks, it’s not fair that he’s this good at giving a blow job. Any hope of lasting longer than a few minutes is shattered, especially when Sonny just slightly increases the pressure when he pumps Rafael’s cock through his fist, sucks just a little hard, opens his eyes and makes eye contact with a stunned Rafael. Seeing those cheeks hollow, watching Sonny’s eyes shine with determination, it only adds to how turned on Rafael is by this, never mind where they are. His focus is Sonny, it’s letting the warmth coiling in his belly take him over, it’s succumbing to the overwhelming jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine and with a sobbing gasp that Rafael finally lets go.

Sonny doesn’t move away. He swallows what Rafael gives him, holding that eye contact, and it’s very nearly more than Rafael can bear. Once Sonny has leaned back on his heels, Rafael allows himself to fall back against the stall, one hand pressed hard against his belly and the other wiping sweat from his brow.

Wiping a little bit of cup from the corner of his mouth, Sonny rises to his feet to brace Rafael on either side of his body, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You okay?”

“Okay?” Rafael echoes, following it with an incredulous laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m a little more than okay. Christ.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine, you can still call me Sonny.”

Rafael glares at him, giving him a playful jab to the ribs then arching a brow when he notices Sonny’s erection, still bound by his pants. “Think it’s your turn.”

Sonny shakes his head. “No. It’s okay. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

That doesn’t seem right at all. It’s generous, sure, but Rafael hadn’t intended to be the only recipient of a good time this evening. He won’t let that fly, not a chance.

Rafael lets a beat pass before licking his lips. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Sonny’s lips part but they don’t form words, like his mouth has gone dry, and if he looks completely dumbstruck, Rafael suspects it’s because he is. “What, now? Here?”

Rafael nods, trailing his fingertips down Sonny’s chest, down a lean but soft body, all the way down to the straining bulge caught in those nicely fitted jeans. Sonny buries his nose against Rafael’s shoulder, shuddering at the simple touch, rutting against that hand as if he could get off on it right here and now. It occurs to Rafael that may very well be true. He’d like to give Sonny just a little more satisfaction than that. 

“Fuck me,” he murmurs, flicking his tongue out behind Sonny’s ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m standing here half naked and you already sucked my dick, you’re really asking if I’m sure I want you inside me?” 

Sonny’s glare holds no real malice but he’s still searching Rafael’s expression, still looking the slightest bit skeptical, and Rafael’s expression softens. Sonny’s asking because this means pleasure for himself now, because he’s worried about taking advantage of a post-orgasmic state, and it’s noble. A little bit stupid but noble. Or maybe he’s got that all wrong. Maybe it just doesn’t matter. 

Rafael leans forward to capture Sonny’s lips, tasting himself on Sonny’s tongue, and lets out a satisfied groan. He palms at Sonny’s cock through denim, desperation building inside him again. “Come on. I want you. All of you.”

“I just want to make sure, you do remember we’re in a bathroom stall, right?”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“Never were more romantic words spoken.”

Rafael offers Sonny a dubious look. “You’re really worried about romance right now?”

“Yeah, you got me there.” Sonny bites down on his lip, thoughtful. It’s one of the most beautiful things Rafael has ever seen. “Okay. Okay. Turn around, bend over for me.”

Rafael obeys, glancing curiously over his shoulder when he realizes Sonny is getting back down to his knees. “What are you doing?”

Sonny’s reaches his hands upwards, smoothing his palms down the length of Rafael’s back then gripping on to love handles that he caresses with calloused thumbs. Something about it is so intimate, it feels like they should be doing this in the privacy of a bedroom with candles lit and a soothing voice crooning a love song, not here, not with the relentless music permeating through the walls; but that’s not enough to make Rafael ask him to stop. Maybe a second thought has crept into the back of his mind, but he feels safe. The fact that they’re doing this in a public place with the potential for any given person to walk through the door to hear them having sex hasn’t really occurred to his scotch-addled mind until right this second; but that’s not enough, either.

He’s not worried about it, not with Sonny. 

“Try to relax, Rafael.” With a mischievous twitch of an eyebrow, Sonny smiles up at him as he grips Rafael’s ass, spreading him before leaning forward to let his tongue disappear inside him. 

Words fail. They catch in Rafael’s throat as he helplessly grasps at the slippery stall. His low, halting moan echoes off the walls, he’s barely aware of himself or his surroundings until Sonny’s tongue pushes deeper into him and his hips buck. A knee slams against the stall and he yelps, another bruise to add to his growing collection tonight, but he doesn’t care. He couldn’t possibly care, not when Sonny has him like this. 

Sonny’s tongue is wet and warm inside him, exploring him in laps and thrusts, and Rafael thanks whoever’s on high that he’s found a man so exceptionally _good_ at this. Other men have done this for him before, a couple ex-boyfriends and even one ex-girlfriend, but none of them had been well-practiced. It’d been during his time in college when they’d all been experimenting without any real direction. Sonny, on the other hand, knows exactly what he’s doing, and Rafael finds himself torn between being so grateful for one of the best blow jobs of his life and wishing he could have held onto his orgasm for this, if not for when Sonny finally fucks him.

But it’s not supposed to be for him, this is supposed to be for Sonny, Rafael thinks through the new wave of haze clouding his thoughts. It’s an exceptionally unselfish thing to do, fuck a tongue into the ass of someone who’s already come, and he thinks maybe he’d interpreted Sonny’s character all wrong from the start. This isn’t a man just intent on getting what he wants. No, this is a man most aroused by knowing he can be solely responsible for Rafael’s pleasure. Rafael would probably find that more endearing if Sonny wasn’t, at that very moment, letting that tongue slip out of him. 

“Why’d you stop?” Rafael knows he’s pouting, panting, he knows that’s maybe a little bit pathetic, but he’s hardly in a position to be thinking clearly about his actions. 

Sonny chuckles from behind him, though the answer to Rafael’s question comes only in the form of two fingers slicked with lube pushing into him. It’s overwhelming, to have been spent by perfect lips around him, a perfect tongue inside him, only to be pushed to yet another brink. Sonny knows exactly what he’s doing, he knows exactly how to make Rafael moan, and he expertly scissors long, talented fingers inside of Rafael, working at opening him up with a look of pure concentration on his beautiful face. Rafael watches him through damp strands of hair and beaded sweat on his lashes, wanting desperately to reach for Sonny, to touch him in some other way, but he’s helpless. If he lets go of his grip on the stall, it’s over. His knees have already started to tremble, he’s honestly not sure how much longer he’ll be able to stay upright at all before Sonny can even start fucking him in earnest.

As if Sonny’s read his mind, or maybe Rafael had said it out loud and hadn’t realized it, Sonny’s withdrawn his fingers and Rafael is left feeling empty again. He lets out a heavy, rough sigh, trying to catch his breath like he’s just finished a marathon and by the end of this, Rafael thinks it wouldn’t be entirely unreasonable to call that the truth. Having this much attention lavished on him, dedicated to his pleasure, isn’t exactly new to him but the extent of it had been unexpected. When he’d walked into the club tonight, he’d thought a blow job would be the given and then he’d go home. With Sonny, he feels invincible, like they could do anything right here and now and it would be perfectly fine. 

He’s never felt quite like this with anyone else. 

Before his brain can catch up to what’s happening, Sonny is pressing a kiss to his shoulder, one strong arm wrapped around Rafael’s belly and the other holding him steady at the small of his back. Rafael can feel his cock aligned with his ass, carefully entering him while Sonny murmurs soft words of encouragement. 

“You feel amazing already, baby, relax for me.”

It’s uncomfortable, being bent over in this small space, it’s going to be hell on his back later, but Rafael lets out a shuddering gasp and slams a hand against the stall once Sonny has filled him all the way with a grunt. They stay like that for a moment, Sonny still and buried inside him, waiting for Rafael to adjust. Sonny’s waiting for permission, Rafael realizes. He’s waiting for Rafael to tell him it’s okay to move again. 

Slowly, Rafael lifts himself on his heels, rolling his hips so Sonny’s cock moves just barely in and out of him. Just that, one small movement, makes him see stars, it makes him reach behind him to hold onto Sonny’s waist, pull him closer, if that’s even possible. 

“You’re perfect, Rafael. You’re everything.”

The corners of Rafael’s lips lift at hearing the words. It’s the oddest place for Sonny to say it, none of this fits their setting, but he holds it close to his heart as Sonny beings to thrust harder, deeper. The sound of skin on skin is rivaled only by Sonny and Rafael’s matching, shallow breathing, by the occasional whine sounding from Rafael’s throat every time Sonny finds that _one_ spot. Rafael does his best to keep in sync with Sonny’s thrusts but he’s dizzy from the heat between them and the way his vision explodes with static every time Sonny’s cock pounds deeper into him. There’s a desperate panting now and Rafael, for just a few seconds, thinks it’s coming from him until he’s stunned to find it’s Sonny. Sonny’s hips move more erratically now, no real rhythm left to be found, and Rafael can’t help but think about how frustrating yet gratifying it will be to not be able to walk properly tomorrow.

“I’m going to come,” Sonny says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “Rafael, I’m going to come.”

“Inside me,” Rafael instructs. He squeezes his muscles, letting his head fall down between his shoulders with a pleased smile when Sonny moans. “Come for me, make me feel it.”

With a final intense thrust, Sonny buries himself deep inside of Rafael, spilling into him and resting a cheek on the back of Rafael’s shoulder. Rafael doesn’t rush him to move, lets Sonny recover at his own pace. It’s the least he could possibly do after all that Sonny has done for him tonight.

It’s disappointing, almost, when Sonny slips out of him. He still has his arms wrapped around Rafael’s body, and Rafael takes it as an invitation to stay that way. He shifts so he's facing Sonny, leaning in to press a kiss against swollen lips. He wishes the night didn’t have to end. Then again, it’s not as if they can’t just go home and do this all over again tomorrow morning.

“That was probably our best one yet,” Rafael says, “even though I wouldn’t be outraged if we never came here again.”

“You know the one thing I hate about us doing this?” Sonny bends down on shaky knees to retrieve two gold bands from his jeans splayed out on the floor of the bathroom stall then grins at Rafael as he straightens back up, reaching for Rafael’s left hand. “I hate that we don’t keep our rings on.”

Rafael’s cheeks are tinted pink and his eyes are tired but he smiles lazily, letting Sonny slip the ring back over its rightful place, over a small tattoo reading the numbers 2.7.18. Sonny has a matching one, they’d gotten the tattoos together on the third evening of their honeymoon in the Maldives, and neither of them has ever once looked at them with regret. The band covers the numbers perfectly, nobody would ever be the wiser and so far, nobody is. The only people in the world who know about their tattoos are the two of them and the artist who’d done the job for them. Rafael loves that. He’ll love it for as long as the secret lasts. 

“Are you afraid I’m going to run off with the other Sonny Carisi?” Rafael teases, lacing his fingers through Sonny’s then bringing Sonny’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the ring. “Don’t worry, baby, you’re the only one for me.”

“Mmhmm.” Sonny affectionately nudges his nose against Rafael’s, smiling contentedly. If not for their surroundings, Rafael would be happy to stay just like this for the rest of the night. “You’re perfect, you’re everything.”

Rafael rolls his eyes but grins, stealing another kiss. “I can’t believe you quoted your vows to me in a public restroom.”

“I can’t believe you let me have sex with you in a public restroom. These must not be your designer jeans.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“I love you.” Sonny laughs at Rafael’s bemused expression, lifting a finger to trace the curve of his husband’s lips. “Well, I’m also mocking you. But mostly I just love you.”

“Remind me why I married you again?”

“Because I _think_ , and correct me if I’m wrong, you might just love me, too.”

Rafael pretends to consider it, eventually shrugging in exaggerated defeat. “You know, I think you’re onto something there. I do love you. This you.” He rests a hand over Sonny’s heart. “Don’t get me wrong, Club Sonny knows how to please a man, but my favorite part of when we do this is when you go back to being you.”

Sonny beams. It makes Rafael’s heart full, fills him with affection. “Let’s go home, then, we can just be you and me and the cats, life will be good.”

Rafael hums, bending down to collect his jeans. “Sonny, with you? Life is always good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Chess references! I'd actually been working on a different variation of this fic for AGES based on [this art](http://sashkash.tumblr.com/post/172023774457) and this art by my glorious friend Sasha but it was post-Undiscovered Country and kept bumming me out so I set it aside until now. I reimagined it entirely thanks to marathoning all episodes of Yuri on Ice and realizing this would work much better as a slightly fluffier piece so... also spot the Yuri on Ice references!!! Big Barisi Energy. 
> 
> Anyway, the date the boys have tattooed on their ring fingers is actually the date Undiscovered Country aired, R.I.P. that episode, which I have not watched since. In any case, I hope it was moderately enjoyable, I had fun writing it and should now get back to both my WIPs, whoops! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought in the comments! <333


End file.
